Bella the Platypus
Physical Appearance Bella has indigo fur, blue eyes, an orange bill, and a sand colored tail. She also wears a pink bow. Biography Bella was taken from the Australian wild by animal thieves. She was subjected to abuse and eventually had the abusers enjoyment of pain rub off on her. She became increasingly intelligent when an experiment her "owners" performed on her. Other experiments on her gave her mutations like a permanent toxic claw and ability to speak English. She was able to use her intelligence to escape from her owners and make it to Ralsonville. She was found by a family in Ralsonville and they treated her very well. One night, she cut one of the children with her poisonous claw, He was in excruciating pain, but it didn't kill him. They took him in the hospital and discovered the quantity of poison wasn't enough to kill him. They soon saw the cut marks an the father noticed that the sides of the cut were made by an unusual pattern, a pattern that was on Bella's claw. It didn't take much time to surmise what had happen. The doctor wanted to poison Bella, but the family decided to dump her from the 6 story window. She miraculously survived, but sustained horrible injuries from the tree. She was left there to die until one week later, when Phineas and Ferb found her. They nursed her back to health but she didn't appreciate it at the very least, but she didn't show it, in fact she decided to stay with Phineas and Ferb even when they decided to return her to the wild. Personality Bella is a sadist who finds a pleasure in pain. She wasn't always like this. In fact, she was really nice until her "owners" coldness rubbed off on er making her evil. Relationships Perry the Platypus Bella and Perry are enemies and often fighting Perry at night. Perry only learned she was evil when he got lost from Phineas and Ferb and overheard a conversation from Bella's original owners on how Bella nearly killed the child by cutting him. Perry developed a crush on Bella before he learned she was evil, and even after he learned he still had some affection towards her. Bella is perfectly aware of the crush and even though the only feeling she has towards Perry is hate, she uses the crush to sometimes manipulate him. Bella knows of Perry's affiliation with O.W.C.A. and is able to keep her evilness hidden from them no matter how much Perry tries to turn her in. Sometimes she uses her evilness to keep Perry up all night so he'll have more problems fighting Doofenshmirtz. Phineas Flynn Phineas loves Bella almost as much as Perry. After Bella was nearly killed after an emergency physician threw her out of a 6 story window, cutting herself on branches on her way down, and starvation and dehydration from being left there, Phineas and Ferb nursed her back to health. They were gonna release Bella back into the wild, then Bella was refusing to go. Phineas noticed a collar that said "IF FOUND DO NOT RETURN TO OWNERS". Phineas then realized that Bella wasn't a wild animal, but a pet left outside. The Flynn-Fletchers all agreed to keep her as a pet. She was named Bella because of the name on her collar (her real name was Rafta, but the banches scratched up the collar. Bella pretends to be a good pet around the Flynn-Fletcher's, when she actually plans on harming Phineas and Ferb in their sleep. Phineas is completely unaware of Bella's dark side. She often attempts to hurt Phineas and Ferb with her poison claw, but Perry also attempts to stop her. Ferb Fletcher Ferb is close to Bella, but not as close as Phineas. He helped nurse Bella back to health and takes care of her. He too is unaware that Bella has intentions on hurting him. Candace Flynn Candace is actually very fond of Bella. Candace is the only person Bella actually likes. The reason Bella likes Candace so much is because she finds a lot of herself in her. Such as an annoyance of Phineas, Ferb, and, Perry. Candace is one of the main reasons Bella decides to stay at the Flynn-Fletcher household. Candace treats her like a close friend (not as close as Stacy). Candace is unaware of Bella's intentions of harming Phineas and Ferb. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella really likes Bella because she makes Phineas really happy. She has no idea that Bella is evil. Bella is aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas and usees this to aide in her cover as a nice pet. She also likes the fact Isabella likes Phineas because she knows she will suffer if Phineas suffers. Connor Calderon Connor is neutral towards Bella. He doesn't know she is truly evil, though he does find her a little creepy because he compares the way she glares at people to the glare of Medusa.. Trivia *It's unknown how she made it to Ralsonville considering that Ralsonville is very vigilant and successful in their security efforts to keep their city concealed Gallery ) Category:Platypus Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:OWCA Category:Owca